


That Time Sherlock Went to the Zoo

by Amjead



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brief moment of Johnlock, Dad!John, Gen, Godfather!Sherlock, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock take the baby to the zoo...adorableness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time Sherlock Went to the Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a series of drawings, but I'm not an artist fan. I'm a writer fan. So, it became a fan-fic. Feel free to follow me on tumblr: followallthefandoms

Sherlock was bored. That was nothing new. Sherlock was bored 95% of the time. He needed a case or something to do. Lucky for him, there was a something-to-do on the way.

Sherlock's mobile started ringing. It was John. He answered it. 

“Yes, John? What is it?”

“I was just calling to see how you were,” John said casually. “Also, I wanted to ask you something. Awhile ago, Mary and I got tickets for the zoo. It was going to be the baby's first trip. Unfortunately, Mary's got a bit of a nasty cold and the tickets are dated. So, we have to use them. Anyway, I was wondering if you would like to use her ticket and go with us.”

Sherlock mulled over the possibility of this outing. A trip to the zoo? Sherlock hated zoos. He hated the animals. He hated the people. Going to the zoo was just not something Sherlock would do.

So, naturally he said, “Of course I'll come.”

As much as Sherlock hated outings, he loved his goddaughter and cared about her and her parents very much. He would be delighted to accompany John and his daughter.

“What time should I come by your house?” Sherlock asked.

John thought this over and said, “I was planning on leaving at 9:30. I know that sounds a little early, but, like I said, it's Cheryl's first trip to the zoo. I really want to make a day out of it. Does 9:15 sound good?”

“Yes.” said Sherlock. “I'll see you then.”

Sherlock arrived at John's doorstep at 8 A.M. sharp the next morning.

“What on Earth are you doing here?” asked a rather sleepy John.

“I was bored,” said Sherlock. “I came early.”

“Whatever,” said John with a yawn. “Make yourself some breakfast. I'm taking a shower.”

Sherlock was drinking a cup of tea when he heard a small cry of, “Ah!” coming from Cheryl's room. John was still in the shower and Mary was presumably asleep. So, Sherlock decided to check on the baby himself. He entered the room of pastel pink and looked down at the small baby in her crib.

“Hello,” said Sherlock as if he was greeting a colleague. Even though Cheryl was born seven months ago, he was still very awkward with her. It was reasonable enough though. He never knew any babies before Cheryl. The concept of infants was still new to him.

“Ba,” said Cheryl.

“Quite,” agreed Sherlock. He reached down and stroked her blonde, wispy hair. Her bright blue eyes darted over to Sherlock's strong fingers. She smiled. “What are you smiling about?” asked Sherlock. “For all you know, I could be a dangerous criminal. I'll never understand the trusting nature of children. Anyway, do you want to get dressed?”

“Ka!” Cheryl responded.

Sherlock picked Cheryl up and brought her over to a closet. He opened the door and scanned through the dozens of baby outfits.

“What do your parents usually put you in?” Sherlock asked her.

“Da,” said the baby.

“I see.” Sherlock knew he wasn't dumb, but he honestly had no clue what to dress Cheryl in.

Sherlock remembered back to a photograph John had taken of Cheryl on Easter. She was wearing a fluffy, pink dress that made her look like a cupcake. Sherlock thought she looked particularly nice in that outfit. So he pulled it out of the closet and dressed Cheryl. He thought he did a decent job.

“Is this good?” Sherlock asked her.

“Eee!” she answered.

“Sherlock?” John called out. He was in the hallway.

“I'm in here,” Sherlock answered. John came into the nursery and saw what his daughter was wearing.

“Sherlock, she can't wear that,” said John.

“Why not?” asked Sherlock.

“We're going to the zoo,” John explained. “She'll be hot and uncomfortable in that.” Sherlock went to argue his reasoning for the outfit choice, Cheryl was John's daughter. Father knows best or something like that. So, he went back out to the kitchen to finish his tea.

Five minutes later, John emerged from the nursery with Cheryl in a blue sundress with white daisies printed on it. Sherlock mentally concluded that this dress was much cuter than the first one. Then, he deleted that thought forever. Nothing resembling sentimentality here...ever. John put a little sunhat on the baby's head and declared that it was time to go.

They arrived just as the zoo was opening. John parked the car, got the baby out, stuck her in a little stroller, and they were on their way. The first animal they saw were the otters. John took Cheryl out of her stroller and brought her up close to the glass.

“Look, Cheryl,” said John as he pointed to the lively animal. “It's your uncle Sherlock.” The detective scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know why people say I look like an otter. Our appearances aren't similar in any way. What are you chuckling at?” John could barely contain his laughter. The otter had swum up behind Sherlock and was imitating his hand gestures. The whole thing was just too funny.

Next, they went into a building that had a small enclosure with hedgehogs. Sherlock stared intently at the small creatures. After a bit, John took Cheryl down the hall to look at a sloth. Sherlock stayed put. He was suspended in hedgehog-y wonder. They were SO...CUTE. Sherlock was snapped out of it when John tapped him on the shoulder.

“Are you ok, there Sherlock?” John asked. “You kind of just stood there for five minutes without moving.”

“What? Oh. Yes. I'm fine. Let's uh..let's go,” said Sherlock awkwardly.

Their next stop was to see some of the monkeys.

When they got to the exhibit, John handed Cheryl to Sherlock and said, “Hold her for a bit. I'm going to the loo. I'll be right back.” Sherlock looked down at the baby in his arms.

“Can you see?” Sherlock asked her. Cheryl just merrily cooed at her godfather. Sherlock poked her tummy which caused her to giggle. He briefly cracked a smile. Sherlock didn't like most people, but this baby was rather appealing.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sherlock spotted two women quietly conversing. Without turning his head, he could tell that they were looking at him. Why? Then, Sherlock caught a part of a sentence. It was only two words, but those two words started to make Sherlock rather anxious. At that point, John came back from the loo. Upon his return, Sherlock urgently put his arm around his friend. He could tell that this weirded John out, but he kept it there until the two women walked away. Once they did, Sherlock was filled with relief and he took his arm back.

“What the bloody hell was that about?” asked John incredulously.

“I heard that woman say something about, 'hot dads,'” Sherlock said. “I had to uproot that weed from the source.”

John stared confusedly for a moment and then said, “We're never talking about this again.”

“Right,” Sherlock agreed.

After a while, both men agreed that it was enough adventure for one day. It was time to head for home, but first, a quick pop in the gift shop. John looked around one side of the store while Sherlock and the baby looked elsewhere. John spotted a cute little hedgehog plush and picked it up.

“Cheryl will love this,” thought John. “It's her first trip after all. She'll need a little souvenir to remember it by.”

So, John took the little plush up to the register and paid for it. However, when he rejoined his friend and daughter, he had discovered that Cheryl already had a plush toy. Sitting in her coach with her was a rather large plush otter.

“Where did this come from?” asked John.

“It's her first trip to the zoo,” Sherlock explained. “She needed a souvenir to remember it by.”

“It's as big as her,” said John.

“Yeah. So?” questioned Sherlock. John sighed.

“No. It's fine. It can be a friend for the little hedgehog I got her.” He popped the smaller toy into the coach with Cheryl.

“Ga!” the baby squealed in delight.

“All right,” said John. “Let's go.”

When John came home after dropping Sherlock off, he laid Cheryl down for a nap and went to check on Mary.

“How are you feeling, love?” asked John.

“I'm still feeling a bit sick, but I'm getting better,” said Mary. “How was the zoo?”

“It was nice,” reported John. “The baby had a good time and I think even Sherlock enjoyed himself.”

“Sherlock enjoyed himself?” questioned Mary with a bit of surprise. “Wow. What a shock.”

“Yeah,” John answered with a chuckle. “He doesn't say it, but I know he's very devoted to Cheryl. He had a good time because he was out with the baby.” Mary smiled at the prospect of Sherlock enjoying the company of a little one.

“Aww. That's sweet,” said Mary. “Maybe Sherlock has a heart after all. John chuckled again.

“Yeah. Just don't let it get out.”

“I wouldn't dream of it,” said Mary with a smile.


End file.
